A Soldier No Longer (DISCONTINUED)
by Writen
Summary: I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THIS STORY. PLEASE SEARCH FOR THE REDUX VERSION OF THIS. THIS VERSION IS TRASH.
1. Locus Trailer

A shadowy figure clad in grey armor with green trims strode through a crimson forest. His armor on it's own was far superior technologically to any other military on Remnant. the most noticeable feature was his helmet, it was almost dome-shaped, painted grey with green trims in the shape of an X on the helmet. Of course it's not line anyone noticed him in the first place, since he was cloaked in a virtual aura of invisibility.

He leaped from tree to tree without so much as the volume of a water-droplet. That's when he saw it, The Goliath that he had been tasked with wiping out, it seemed to be surrounded by it's underlings, some minor Ursi . He set up his first shot, aiming for an Ursa Major, any attacks on the Goliath itself would have only injured it. He needed to make sure that when he killed the Goliath, it would stay that way. He lined up the cross-hairs of his Gauss rifle on to the Ursa's Head

 ** _BANG_**

Well, actually the sound of the Gauss rifle going of sounded more like a loud clang but it didn't matter because in any case, the Gauss round had hit it's mark. Black mist showered the other Grimm in the vicinity as the Ursa Major was basically vaporized. The other Grimm in the area responded in the only way they knew how, in violence.

Rushing in all directions in a futile effort to find their assailant, they only succeeded into falling further into his trap. They had split up, allowing him to move freely. Soon, 2 more Ursi fell to his rifle. By now, the Goliath, being an older Grimm, had realized that this was an ambush, and tried to flee. For some time, the Goliath fled, until it foolishly thought he had lost his pursuer.

No such luck.

A searing pain cut through the Goliath's back, it kicked and lunged everywhere and eventually, the searing pain went away from it's back. It again tried to flee, farther into the forest where it could regroup with other Grimm and be safe.

Suddenly, the Goliath toppled to his left side, it tried to get back up, but when it tried to, a searing pain shot trough it's front left leg, or should I say, what was left of it, for it had been cut clean off by what looked to be an energy weapon of some type.

Then, the beast of Grimm felt nothing at all, for it was already dead.

Suddenly, a large herd of Beowolves, Ursi, Boarbatusks, and creeps burst out of the trees and surrounded the now decloaked warrior.

There were about 30 in all. Without warning, 2 creeps attempted to ram the warrior. However, the warrior was more than prepared for their attack. He sent a sniper shot into the first creep and sliced the second one in two.

The warrior went on the offensive, throwing 2 grenades to his left and his right. Instantaneously this took out around 10 Grimm. An unlucky Boarbatusk was impaled by what seemed to be an energy sword. After finishing off the Boarbatusk, he pulled out a Light machine gun and sawed through the remaining Grimm with ease.

After a mere 7 seconds of continuous firing, the only Grimm left alive was a mortally wounded beowulf. The lone warrior calmly walked up to the doomed Grimm, and fired a shotgun blast into it's head at point blank range.

The unseen assailant waited for the Grimm to dissipate into smoke, as they always do. Then headed back to friendly ground, where he could set up a comm signal with his contractor, and advise him that he had slain the Grimm.

This warrior's name is Locus.

 **Yeah yeah, I know some people will say it was short. But hey, it's a trailer. It's MEANT to be short. So cut me a break please.**

 **By the way, the Goliath is the name for the elephant Grimm from Mountain Glenn, now you know.**


	2. Getting To Know The Locals Part 1

**Good news and bad news everybody.**

 **Good News:** **Ho-lee shit. It's only been a few days since I created this story and I've already gotten more reviews, favorites, and followers on this story than any of my others combined! What started out as a small side story that I wanted to get out of my head has now been transferred to being my main project on fanfiction. I'll be sure to make more chapters soon.**

 **Bad News: I know it's a little late for me to say this, but since I just found out. Rest in Peace Monty Oum. Some would look back and mourn Monty, but I believe he would want us to keep moving forward. Besides that, the finale of RVB season 13 slammed me like a 50-megaton nuke hitting my emotions, and I have a shit-ton of school work. Not exactly the best day.**

 **But in any case, let's begin.**

 **August 4th, 2558, Chorus (yeah I know, my Halo timeline is wrong blah blah blah stop whining, I don't care.)**

Locus, after witnessing the downfall of his former comrade, had a brief epilogue with the Reds and Blues.

"It's said that only a true warrior can activate these temples." Locus stated while inspecting his new energy sword.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tucker interrogated.

Locus did not verbally respond. Instead, he thrust the energy sword into the temple lock, activating the temple. As soon as he activated the temple, the alien A.I. Santa appeared.

"The tower is ready." The alien construct informed. "You may now transmit your message."

"Hey! Just cause you saved us doesn't mean you can leave, asshole. You killed innocent people!" Tucker reminded.

"I know." Locus solemnly stated. "I'm going to make things right. But not from inside a cell."

"If you run, we'll find you." Epsilon challenged.

"No" Locus replied "You won't" Immediately after wards he cloaked, closing the case on his epilogue with the Blood Gulch crew.

 _But not before casting an untraceable listening device into Grif's armor._

Now out of sight from anyone nearby, he planned to right his wrongs. However, he did not know how he would do this.

"Perhaps I could assist you on your noble goals." The alien A.I. inquired

"How would you do that?" Locus asked.

"Since the temple has already been activated, I no longer have any purpose here as the temple's lone vigilant. If you so wish, I could come with you. Also, I may now know of a way to right your wrong doings."

"What is this way to right my wrong doings?"

"It will require to travel on a perilous journey in a forgotten world. The covenant were the first and only to explore this planet. They were attracted to the planet due to the high levels of raw energy detected inside the planet. Making it a Beacon for the covenant forces. A small detachment was sent to explore and take any resources in the planet to support the covenant cause."

"What happened to the force?"

"The force was comprised of some of the Covenant's best, including one of the Arbiters himself. They trekked through a luscious forest on the planet's surface before being attacked. Demonic beasts, are what they called them. With skin, flesh, and soul as dark as the bleak void of space itself. Half of the exploration force was killed by these demons within days. They described them to be like the flood, their numbers were immense. After finding a settlement of humans, the now weary arbiter and his force attempted to take over the town and steal their resources."

"However he met a warrior who's strength matched that of the arbiter himself. This lone warrior was named Ozpin. He challenged the arbiter in a duel. With his own position, and his honor at steak, the arbiter accepted. After many minutes of fighting, a bloody and bruised Ozpin barely managed to surpass and eliminate the Arbiter."

"Knowing that their own strength could not possibly match that of this warrior, the remaining elites, jackals, and grunts retreated back into the forest of death that they came from in a final act of desperation."

"What happened to them?"

"They were never heard from again."

"What does this have to do with me and my own redemption?"

"An astute question. It was written by the forerunners: Only the true warrior will ever live to see the gleaming red stone in it's glory. On a planet of grim, he shall slay many of those soulless animals. The true warrior may be broken, but with the help of this stone, he can be repaired, and be whole again."

"If I'm already the true warrior, then some of the riddle had already been solved."

"You may be correct. But even I do not know the meaning of the rest of the text."

"How do I get to this planet?"

Without warning, Locus and the alien construct were sucked into a slipspace rupture created by an unknown force. Before either of them could react, they were both sucked in at the speed of light.

 **2 hours later, CLU (current location unknown)**

Locus woke up to find that he was in a small clearing in a lush green forest near an old stone ruin. Locus scanned the forest and found that it had enough clean air and the right temperature so that he could have taken off his helmet if he so wished. He did not. Locus knew he had no allies, save for Santa, possibly. So he did not bother to use his wavelength radio.

"Santa, come in."

Locus felt much less intelligent saying that out loud, but he had no choice. The construct was the only thing that he knew followed him through the gateway or portal or... Whatever that was.

"I am here."

"How are you here with me?"

"I put myself into your armor while we were talking."

"Location?"

"This is the exact same forest from which we spoke of earlier."

"How did we get here?"

"You are quite the one for questions, are you not?"

"How did we get here?" Locus asked more sternly this time.

"I believe it was part of the forerunner writings. Now that they have found their true warrior, they have sent you here. You will have to find out the meaning of the rest of the text on your own."

"Earlier you said that there were feral beasts in this forests. Where is the nearest one?"

"I am scanning."

After 2 or 3 seconds of scanning the entire forest and comparing them with previous covenant records, Santa re-appeared.

"I have found that the nearest "Grimm" as they are called, is 12 feet behind you and closing."

Locus barely had time to turn around, take out his shotgun and shoot the Ursa point blank in the face before it's corpse fell on top of him. Locus shoved the Ursa's corpse aside and got back up.

"Nnng, any other hostiles?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"I have detected only one, though it appears to be very large. And it seems to be headed straight for us."

A loud crash and two tumbling trees had now announced the presence of an seemingly ancient deathstalker. The creature of Grimm actually had grass growing upon it's bone-like armor, and two of it's eyes seemed to be blank compared to the other eight. It was obvious to Locus that this beast was not cannon fodder, this one seemed to be a battle hardened veteran.

After a shrill screech erupted from the deathstalker, it charged Locus. Locus responded by firing a sniper bullet at it's "head" but the sniper bullets only seemed to be bouncing off the bone armor of the scorpion-like beast.

Locus realized that the bone like armor was extremely tough and could only be perforated by something along the lines of a certain energy weapon.

Just before the deathstalker caught up to Locus, the ex-soldier cloaked and climbed up onto the deathstalker's stinger while still cloaked, much to the deathstalker's chagrin. Locus swiped at base of the deathstalker's stinger, cutting it off and forcing it to land on the deathstalker itself. Though the deathstalker was immune to the venom in it's own stinger, Locus knew he had at least injured it.

Locus de-cloaked to save energy and used his SAW to take out most of the deathstalker's eyes. As the deathstalker buckled, Locus followed up with a coup-de-grace. He threw an incendiary grenade into the socket where the deathstalker's largest eye used to be and ran off to clear the blast radius.

After a final death rattle, the deathstalker is killed, leaving a flaming corpse as the Grimm turns to smoke. Locus decides that now is the time to go.

But just before he cloaks, he hears the all too familiar sound of a jet engine. He turns to see a bullhead containing 8 people. 2 Robots, 4 guards, a pilot, and what seemed to be a high ranking official wearing a crisp, stainless white general's coat.

"Who are you?" Locus asked.

"Funny, I was about to ask the same of you. I am General James Ironwood. Officer-in-command of the Atlas military, the strongest military power in the world."

"Which is that?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Which planet am I on?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. There is no inter-planetary travel since the gri-"

"Which. Planet. Am. I. On?"

"If you seriously don't know, your on Remnant."

Locus had now realized that these people were not UNSC, and probably had no idea who they were.

The General continued. "You are currently in the Emerald forest, a dangerous forest filled with many creatures of Grimm. Normally, you would have already been forcefully restrained and arrested, but seeing as how you single-handedly defeated a type 2 creature of Grimm with ease, well... There's someone very important who saw this, and would like to talk to you. Follow me."

Not seeing any other choice, the warrior in grey decided to follow the general.

"We're headed to beacon academy. I'm guessing you've never heard of anything on this planet, so I'll make it brief. Beacon is an academy where we train students for 4 years to hunt creatures of grimm. You just killed a few type one grimm and a single type 2 grimm on your own. An impressive feat for someone who has supposedly never been on this planet before."

Locus decided not to respond and just silently stand in the flying bullhead as he awaited his fate on this new planet. After a short 30 minutes flight, they landed on the launch pad.

"Welcome to beacon. To be safe, you will be accompanied at all times by at least 4 guards and have handcuffs on at all times."

"Yes sir."

Locus felt strange, saying those words again. The last time he said them...

"Good, then we're on the same page. Dismissed."

Locus walked into the admittedly magnificent looking structure. While he walked through the cobble path to the entrance of the almost fortress-like structure, armed guards wearing military grade armor surrounded him as they walked into the building. With handcuffs around his armored gauntlets, they rode in a large lift up to an office that looked like it had been inspired by a complex clockwork.

Inside the office was an expensive looking desk and chair. Sitting in that chair was a wise looking man who seemed to be in his late 40's or early 50's.

The man signaled the guards surrounding Locus

"Leave us."

"Sir, with all do respect, our orders from General Ironwood stated that-"

"Don't worry. Tell the dear general that if this man does decide to attack me, I am more than capable of handling myself. You may go."

"Yes sir."

As the guards left, Locus who was still in his handcuffs, stood still while Ozpin turned his chair to meet him. The tension in the air was so thick that it could be tasted and smelled. Ozpin was the first to break the silence.

"Who are you?"

"Locus."

"Well, my name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy."

That got Locus' attention, since he already knew what this man was capable of according to earlier records.

"Your not from this place are you?"

"No."

"Why are you here?"

"I do not know."

"Well I don't suppose you came here without reason."

Suddenly, the A.I. Santa appeared behind Locus's left shoulder.

"And who might this be?" Ozpin questioned.

"I am the covenant A.I. construct, designation: Santa."

"What an interesting little name. What are you doing here?"

"I am now the A.I. that belongs to the true warrior."

"Interesting. I called you in here since you are apparently not of this world. So you have two options. One, become a student here at Beacon. Or two, work for general James Ironwood as a soldier, and his secret little project."

Locus never wanted to become a student at a school where it be harder to socialize with other students than to just follow orders from a high ranking officer like he was used to.

"Do I have any other options?"

"Prison, since you were technically trespassing on school property. Even if you get out of jail, good luck finding another job."

"Then I will work for General Ironwood then."

"Good, I shall inform the good General of your choice immediately."

Ozpin called Ironwood on the comm system attached to his desk. The first response he got was quite predictable from someone who was a high ranking military official.

 ***Connection Established***

"Ozpin! Why are my men reporting back to me when I _specifically_ told them to accompany the prisoner at all times?!"

"Because I said they could." Ozpin calmly stated.

"Ozpin, this man is dangerous." The General pleaded

"I could handle him if need be, James."

"Sigh, fine. Just don't take chances like those too often, why did you call me?"

"Because the prisoner is now your newest addition to your "project."

"Ah, I see. I shall arrive personally to pick him up. Tell him that I welcome him. And tell him that his first mission starts in 12 hours."

"I'll be sure to pass that along. Ah- but, one more thing."

"Yes, Ozpin?"

"He seems to have an A.I. , I've never seen any quite like it."

"Does it seem to be more advanced than the ones at Atlas?"

"I daresay it's at least decades beyond what we have at Atlas now."

"Alright, I'll be there shortly with a contingent of guards."

 ***Connection Terminated***

"Tell me, do you have any prior training? You seem to be very intelligent, and obviously very skilled in the way of combat."

"I was in a military at one point. A vast army capable of exploring other planets. But..after a decisive planetary invasion, All of my squad that wasn't killed was discharged under the reason that we were no longer physically, or mentally capable of fighting. To survive, I teamed up with one other in my squad. We were forced to band together to survive."

"Eventually we became mercenaries. I thought I was a true soldier, just another gun and a suit of armor doing the right thing for the right people, but... I was wrong, I wasn't a soldier fighting for the right people. I was a merciless hired gun fighting for the wrong people to do the wrong things for money."

"And how will you right those wrongs?"

"That is the question I have been asking myself since I realized who I really was and what I was really doing."

"I see. Now your just another wandering soul with no purpose or anything to fight for."

"In a way."

"The General will be here to pick you up shortly."

"The same General who found me in the forest?"

"That is correct."

After 20 minutes of waiting in the old clockwork office, Locus heard the bronze elevator double doors open up behind him to reveal a single man, the general himself.

"Ozpin said you had prior military training. Give me your name and rank, soldier."

"Name, Locus. Rank, Specialist." **(A/N yes, specialist is a real rank, google it.)**

"So you really were in the military then? Alright. Your first mission begins in 12 hours. Follow me."

"Yes sir."

 **And done, I would write more but I've got GOBS of schoolwork so I really can't. Next chapter probably wont come for a while. Also I decided to end off here so that your attention span would not drop, and to not expose too much storyline too quickly.**

 **and as always**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 **This is Writen, signing off.**


	3. The Day Before

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for being so late, I've been moving to new houses and stuff. Earlier I do realize I kind of rushed into the story but I couldn't find a slower way to establish the setting so I did what I could. Anyways, remember to review or PM me if you have suggestions for the story because remember:**

 _ **I WILL CONSIDER ANY AND ALL IDEAS FOR MY FANFIC, NO MATTER HOW BAD THEY MAY SEEM!**_

 **Let's begin.**

As Locus silently stood in the transport to his knew... home? No. That wasn't what he should have called it, so he didn't. In the meantime to see his new commanding officer, he mentally discussed his plan with Santa.

"And what do you think you should do now? Help the general?"

"If it means getting my life back, yes."

"Then that is what you will attempt."

After landing and having his handcuffs removed on an airship, Locus proceeded further into the above-ground complex. Through some paper-work, and the "temporary removal" of his weapons, Locus had an official debriefing with his new C.O.

"Specialist Locus, reporting for duty, sir."

"Sit down son."

As Locus sat in a cold metal chair in front of the general, the general began to speak.

"I have decided to accept you on to my personal squadron, don't fail me. I know a real military man when I see one and that's what you are."

"I also have one question to ask first. What is that A.I.?"

As if one cue, Santa appeared.

"I am Covenant A.I. construct, designation: Santa"

"How did you acquire an A.I. that is decades beyond what we have now?"

Instead of Locus answering, Santa answered.

"I was originally based of an advanced forerunner A.I. and then reverse-engineered by the covenant when they discovered my predecessor."

"Interesting. I'll find out more about this A.I. later. For now, go to your quarters, there are three others on your team for now."

"Who are they, sir?"

"Penny, Ulysses, and Arnav. Ulysses signed up kind of the same way you did. He was arrested, given a choice, and he picked this. Ulysses is a long-range expert. Bows, pistols, rifles, snipers, you name it, he's good at it. Problem is he can't fisticuffs worth a damn. He is always looking to make a little more cash, which ironically, landed him here in this pay-less job in the first place."

"Arnav is the complete opposite of Ulysses in terms of combat. He's the "brute" of the group. He has the endurance of a tank and the strength of an entire squad, he's pretty damn good in CQC. Problem is he can't hit the broadside of a god damn barn if he was standing 2 inches from it. Also, ironically, they're brothers, which is the reason they work so well together. When Ulysses got sent here, Arnav was the 2 in 1 part of the package deal.

"And Penny. Penny is a... unique case to say the least. Her skill in battle is un-matched thus far, even by some huntsmen and huntresses. Do not under-estimate her power, she is probably stronger than all 3 of you combined. She may wander astray from time to time but that's only to try and make friends in the real world. I would let her do that, but she isn't ready for the real world yet. But she is very friendly towards most people."

He continued.

"I have decided that it is best that you become leader of team LUPA. Do not fail me. Believe me, if you betray us, we _will_ hunt you down."

"Yes sir."

"Your actions this afternoon in the emerald forest showed many things. It showed us the fact that you're smart, you're strong, and most importantly, you can follow orders. The only problem now is finding someone to give you those orders. That's where I come in."

"What is my mission sir?"

"Tomorrow, the initiation at Beacon academy will begin. You are to oversee the initiation. To make the initiation more realistic, we will inform the students that we will not assist them in the initiation, which means that they will not know you will be watching them. If a student were to be faced with impossible odds, you are to immediately inform Ozpin or Glynda Goodwitch of what you have found and then save that student. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, set your alarm to 4:00 A.M. The students will wake up at 6 and imitation will begin at 9. Your team is waiting in the quarters. Dismissed."

Locus headed to his quarters where he found his new team mates already mingling with each other. However is team mates did not immediately spot him.

"All I'm saying Arnav is that I serve a few more years with Ironwood, and then we both get to go home."

"People here who know how to lead, and the fact that I get to hit things without getting in trouble all the time? I don't know about you, but I actually kind of like it here."

A new voice, young and feminine, chimed in.

"Arnav, I don't think violence would solve very many problems." Penny pointed out.

"Yeah but...it's fun." The giant sheepishly replied.

"Well, General Ironwood did say we would have a new team leader assigned by this evening." Ulysses reminded.

"And he was correct." Locus revealed.

The first thing Locus noticed when he walked in was that the feminine voice belonged to a red-haired girl no more than 17 years old, which sightly surprised the man of war. She wore a white and black skirt with green trims along the edges. Her pants were pitch black with green details along the legs. Behind her puffy red hair, she wore a small pink bow to tie it together.

The second thing was Arnav, the man was as large as The Meta, except he wore different armor, it was large, bulky, and made Arnav look like a walking tank. The helmet had two vacuum tubes to pump in cooled air. The eye slits were grey and the mouthpiece was rounded to double as a gas mask. The helmet that covered his entire head and face also had a pre-installed flashlight. His armor had two large shoulder plates that rounded off at the end, while the rest of the armor was built to deter small arms fire and explosions. Finally, the vacuum tubes connected to a small oxygen pump at the back of the armor, providing air for the helmet.

And finally, Ulysses. Locus knew he was a man for money, and would fight for it as well. He didn't know much more than that. His armor looked very lightweight, most likely so he could move around quickly to get a good shot. His armor was jet black, with some white trims covering the body plate armor. A few small electric wires coursed down the legs and arms of the armor.

"What the?" Was the first thing that Arnav said in a filtered voice due to his helmet.

"Oh! So that's the new team leader. My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Nice armor. Not like anything I've ever seen. My name is-"

"I know who you are, Ironwood debriefed me."

"Right then." Ulysses muttered.

"We should go to bed guys. We're gonna have a big day tomorrow!" Penny reminded.

"She is right, we should get our rest now and share information later." Arnav added.

Without another word, they all changed into their sleeping clothes, and silently went to bed.

 **Locus First Person POV**

I had woken up in a strange place, a field of gold and grass. Nearby was a gargantuan fortress and I traveled to and into it. I found a door guarded a blue metallic robot. It had a metal frame around it's blue eye. The eye became crimson and it fired the equivalent of a spartan laser at me. That's when I realized I didn't have my armor on.

I could feel myself...

falling

falling

falling

falling

Until I gently landed onto a cold metal floor, as if the power of gravity had been reduced. I still felt gravely injured never the less. I began to walk through a dark corridor, when I flipped a small light switch on the side. The light was brilliant and blinding at first, but eventually it died down. When I looked up to find bodies strewn and staked across the floor, across the walls, the ceiling, the windows, everywhere. It was a gory sight, but some of the bodies seemed to look familiar. That's when I realized

They were the people I had killed.

Slowly, one by one, they began to get up and slowly shamble towards me. I tried to run, but I found myself backed up against a cold metal wall.

Silently, Doyle picked up my energy sword and impaled me with it. I blacked out from the pain.

When I woke up, I realized I was in the same corridor. I also realized I carried a small pistol. I began to walk down it despite what had happened last time. When I got to the end of the corridor I saw a door with a magnetic seal and a code pad on the side.

Even though I had no idea what the code was, I began to randomly type in 4 numbers as if I knew them by heart, and the magnetic seal released,and the door let me in.

I got to a large open space in what seemed to be a ship, when I saw a large amount of dead grunts, some jackals, and one or two elites.

"FREEZE!" Came a sudden voice in distinct armor.

"DON'T MOVE!" Came another voice in different armor.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!" Another voice.

"LOWER YOUR WEAPONS, OR WE WILL SHOOT!"

"WEAPONS DOWN!"

This wasn't right, these were my old squad mates. I remembered Splinks, the team demolitions man. And Inigo, the light machine gunner. Where was I? Then I remembered.

I silently put down his pistol onto the floor. Just in time to see a man with a high class patch of rank on his shoulder, accompanied by two others.

"What do we have here men?" The commander asked rhetorically.

"Caught us a monster commander, I think it understands what we're saying." A soldier replied.

"Really?" The commander almost threateningly asked.

"And how 'bout you tell us what your doing here."

"I- this is just a dream, how am I having the same vision from the gateway temple?"

"Speak English motherfucker!"

"You still can't understand me?"

A new voice came that haunted me.

"I say we blow it's brains out." Felix stated.

"That's your answer to everything." The dream version of Locus pointed out.

I now realized that he was trapped in here until I either ran or attempted to kill one of them, and I knew I couldn't kill all of them.

"HEY! You quit eyeballing my men and give me some answers. Are you alone?"

"What are you doing in my dreams? You're all supposed to be dead!"

"What's it saying?" Another soldier impatiently asked.

"You're me" I said to the dream version of me.

"Sir I think it's trying to surrender." The dream Locus suggested.

"Bullshit, I think it's stalling. Sir this feels like a trap." The dream Felix countered.

"Why don't you recognize me? I used to be in your squad!"

"Private, I did not _ask_ you for your opinion."

"LISTEN TO ME." I shouted.

"Hey watch it, freak!"

"It's getting hostile sir!"

After a small pause, Felix continued.

"Sir, this thing's wasting our time and we're in no position to start taking prisoners."

"*Sigh* fine. You two, move into one of these buildings and take it out. Quietly" The commander ordered dream Locus and Felix.

I suddenly realized that his next options were very limited. I could try and pick up the pistol and fight them, but even though I might kill one or two, the other 6 would kill me instantly. Running wasn't a viable option since it only got me killed as well. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I picked up the pistol before anyone could react, and shot myself.

 **General Ironwood's personal carrier, 0350 hours**

Locus sat up instantly from his nightmare, sweating a waterfall.

"Trouble sleeping?" came a familiar female voice.

"Yes." He replied.

"Well, it's not like I need to sleep as often. Or at all for that matter." She joked.

"You don't?"

"Ironwood didn't tell you? I'm a android, silly! But please don't tell anyone, it's a secret."

"Who else knows?"

"Ironwood, Arnav, Ulysses, and some others."

"Who are these others?"

"That's a secret to. Sorry."

By now, Ulysses' and Arnav's alarms had rung and snooze buttoned. The entire team was awake.

"So, we are all awake now." Ulysses stated.

"You have a bad habit of pointing out the obvious Ulysses." His brother reminded.

"Sorry."

"Now, lets split up and do our own missions."

"Me and Arnav will act as backup guards for a dust shipment that our insiders think is going to get hit." Ulysses said

"I'm going to be supervising the Beacon initiation." Locus added

"And today is my day off." Penny cheerfully stated.

"Alright, we all know who's doing what, so let's split." Arnav said.

Without another word, the 4 team members of team LUPA split up.

Locus drifted towards the east hangar deck, where he found a bullhead, pilot ready, waiting for him.

"Where to sir?"

"Beacon. Observation post." Locus simply replied.

"You got it sir, Ozpin will be waiting for you with a green light at the post."

And so, after doing some final takeoff checks, Locus flew towards his destination, where he would observe and oversee the initiation while Ozpin and Goodwitch monitored him.

 **2 hours later, "The Post"**

"Hello, Locus. I am Ozpin, and this is my assistant, Glynda Goodwitch. It is good to see you again." Ozpin greeted.

"Why are you so trusting?" Locus asked.

"Excuse me?" Ozpin said, confused.

"Why do you trust me so much? You hardly even know who I am."

"Because I can tell your personality by what you do. I was just like you once, but then I found a new path, and now look where I am."

Locus silently considered what Ozpin had told him before returning to the matter at hand. Ozpin handed locus a small electronic tablet.

"Here, it's a camera monitor. There are 117 cameras in all, each camera has three modes, regular, night vision, and thermal. I trust you will put these to good use."

"Yes sir."

"Glynda and myself will also be overseeing the initiation. Good luck."

Ozpin and Glynda then left the post to start the initiation at "The Cliff."

Let the initiation begin.

 **And cut. How do you think of this? Should I change my writing style or do you guy want more of this? Leave a review below please.**

 **Also, Arnav's armor is based on the signature armor from a great video game series. Shoutout to anyone who can guess the video game series or the name of the armor itself.**

 **HINT: New California**

 **UPDATE: YOU HAVE TO PM ME THE ANSWER FOR IT TO COUNT, AND YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THE CORRECT MODEL ON THE FIRST TRY OR ELSE IT WILL NOT COUNT**

 **Anyways, that's all for now, this is Writen**

 **-Signing off**


	4. It's Like That One Time When

**_OK! JESUS! FINALLY! I GOT IT DONE_. 30% procrastination (thanks to Fallout 4) 10% actual busyness, 60% Me trying to come up with ideas on the future of the story (Yeah, I didn't plan this story all the way through, so now I'm making big pauses to come up with ideas for the next chapters. Excuse me for not having an entire team of the world's best authors to back me up on this.)**

 **Also, over 50 Favorites! New achievement on my part, it wouldn't have been possible without you guys. Thanks, even though its about as cheesy as a a block of Gouda.**

 **Also, shoutout to Blackestreaches for getting the answer right about Arnav's armor. The answer was T-45D power armor from the Fallout series (which is badass looking by the way.)**

 **Locus first person POV**

Locus had returned to the same forest filled with the creatures that had tried to kill him in his involuntary visit to this planet. Locus had learned that there was no space travel, nor was there a program to fund this since most resources were either focused on the towns and cities, and protecting those towns and cities from the Grimm.

He stealthily passed from branch. Thanks to his invisibility, no Grimm had any chance of seeing him unless he were to be covered in forever fall syrup or Grimm's blood, which were the two things that the Grimm could track anywhere. Thankfully, he wasn't very likely to be covered in either one.

None of that mattered to him now, since he had uploaded the camera's frequency to his helmet's HUD.

He turned to the first camera, which carried the view and sound of Ozpin and the initiates standing on steel squares with the School's logo on the front.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda Goodwitch spoke.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. _T_ _oday."_

I noticed a girl in a red cloak seeming to be nervous or distressed somehow. I'll have to keep an eye on her. In the meanwhile, Ozpin continued to explain what would happen.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well."

The girl in the red cloak seemed to become only more distressed at this.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner _for the next 4 years._ "

The girl in the red cloak had finally shouted "What!?", and I didn't really blame her. That sounded like a very inefficient way to decide teams. Although I stayed on task, after all, this is his Academy. I couldn't change the rules anyways.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, _or you WILL die."_

This seemed to make a blonde boy who was standing next to the red cloaked girl very nervous.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of this cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

The blonde boy decided to speak up.

"Uh yeah, um sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

"Uh sir, I've got a um, a question. So this landing strategy thing, uh what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?"

Does this kid not see the other students getting launched 50 feet into the air beside him?

"No, you will be falling."

"I see, so did you like, hand out parachutes for us?"

Alright, this idiot is going to get himself killed unless I intervene now. Using my suit's on-board CPU, I estimated where he would land and headed there. By the time I got there, most of the initiates had launched. I set up a thin mesh sheet covered by leaves and branches to break his fall, or at least slow it.

That's when I heard a feminine scream.

I looked up just in time to see him falling and flailing in the air while doing so.

As planned, the mesh sheet broke when he hit, but it did not slow him down as much as he had hoped. A random javelin painted red and yellow had impaled a tree above him. How it got there, I did not know, as I did not have time to check the cameras.

Unfortunately, he did not land on the flurry of branches to the left I had hoped he would, instead, he went right and fell 12 feet straight down, landing with a resounding thud.

I quickly checked his vitals to see that he was knocked out for now, but other than a small headache, he would be fine. Strange, that fall should have broken his spine, what happened? Unfortunately, his cameras told him that others were approaching, he had to vanish now before someone found him out.

And so I did.

By the time someone arrived, I was safely watching in a deserted area of the forest that no initiate was currently in.

A girl dressed in armor that seemed to have the working of an amazonian warrior stepped out of the bushes, shocked to find the boy unconscious on the ground. However after a quick check of his pulse and his minor wounds, she realized he would be OK. The boy regained consciousness and they moved on while I radioed it in.

"Ozpin, this is Locus, the first couple has been formed."

"As I can see, but try to keep your presence as secret as possible, we don't want the initiates mistaking you for an intruder or a Grimm."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile, another partner couple, the girl in the red cloak and a rich looking woman in white seemed to have trouble getting along. While the red cloak wanted to be friends with the woman in white, however the rich kid obviously did not want this. Sort of like the contact between positive and negative charges.

The red cloak suddenly burst ahead at inhuman speeds. This was surprising, I would have to research this later.

However, their focus on trying to become friends was interrupted by a pack of wolf-like Grimm.

I had read about these beowolves before initiation. facing against 1 or 2 wasn't too dangerous, however they had strength in numbers, as they usually traveled in packs and a more powerful Alpha Male.

I used the cameras IFF tag marker to identify the initiates. The one in white was Weiss, red was Ruby.

By the time I had identified them, they were surrounded by beowolves.

I was under strict orders not to open fire unless I was absolutely sure the were in mortal danger, so I readied my rifle, with my finger near the trigger.

Suddenly, I heard the initiate who's life I had saved earlier speak.

The voice was horrifyingly familiar.

 **Third Person POV**

After Ruby interrupted Weiss' attack, the two unfortunate girls had found themselves surrounded by 10 or more grimm. However, before either side could launch an attack, a burning tree fell and ignited the dry grass on the ground, courtesy of Weiss' misplaced fire dust strike. Ruby prepared for battle, but Weiss interrupted her, telling her that they should leave.

After they got to a safe distance, an argument ensued.

"What was that?!" Ruby began. "That should have been easy!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, _I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"_ Weiss countered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter."

"Well, I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into beacon. Bravo!" Weiss concluded as she walked away.

Ruby let out her frustration by chopping down a tree in a single chop thanks to crescent rose.

Meanwhile, Locus had moved on to another girl. Yang, Ruby's older sister.

"Helloooo?" Yang called out.

"Is anyone out there? Hellooo? I'm getting bored here!"

A soft rustle came from a patch of nearby bushes.

"Ruby is that you?" Yang asked as she picked through the bushes, only to reveal an angry Ursa.

"Nope." Yang concluded right before she jumped out of the way from a claw lunge, courtesy of the Ursa.

By now, Locus was calmly watching the scene unfold through a sniper's scope in the tree. Yang dodged another Ursa's swipe, and then punched it.

Punching bears, now that was new to Locus.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang rhetorically asked. The Ursi only roared in response.

"Could just say no!"

Yang dodged left then back flipped from the clumsy Ursa's attack with ease.

"Jeez! You two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba-"

Suddenly, timed slowed as a strand of hair so small that only Yang could see fell to the ground.

"You..." Yang began as her eyes turned red and her semblance activated.

The Ursi looked at each other in confusion as to why their human adversary had suddenly stopped.

" **YOU MONSTERS**!"

Yang immediately went on the offensive, punching the unlucky Ursa, 14 times, sending him careening into a shroud of solid oak trees. In terms of Yang's hair, that Ursa got off easy. Locus on the other hand was unfazed, as she prepared to destroy the other Ursa. Locus realized that she was about as protective of her hair as a caring mother was protective of it's own child.

"What?! You want some to?!"

Before the Ursa could answer, a sword attached to a string sank itself into the Ursa's spine, killing it instantly. The person responsible for killing the second Ursa revealed herself to be Blake, a mysterious initiate from the earlier launch. She quickly retrieved her sword.

"I could have taken him." Yang pointlessly stated.

 **Meanwhile, across the forest, in an ancient abandoned cave.**

"You think this is it?" The Blonde Knight questioned.

The Amazonian only silently nodded in response as they entered the cave with a poorly made torch, courtesy of Jaune. However as they trekked deeper into the cave with mysterious art etched into the side, Phyrrha became more worried. Locus could not help them because he had lost connection due to the fact that the pair were now inside an ancient cave.

"I'm not sure this is it." She admitted.

"Phyrrha, I made the torch." Jaune replied. "Could you humor me for at least, 5 more feet."

At that very instant, the Blonde Knight tripped over some loose rocks, which led to him losing his footing, and the smothering of his poor, mediocre lighting source. Jaune was getting back up when Phyrhha asked a question.

"Do you feel that?" The Amazonian questioned

"Soul crushing regret?" Jaune suggested.

"No, it's...warm." Phyrrha realized.

"Whatever, it's probably nothing." Jaune concluded

As they walked deeper into the cave, they both came to a large opening with a strange golden object hovering just below eye level.

"That's the relic!" Jaune reported. The Blonde Knight tried to grasp the relic, but it only moved away from him.

"Hey!. Bad... relic."

Jaune eventually dived for the relic and managed to grasp it.

"Hah! Gotcha!"

"Jaune..."

The relic revealed itself to be a stinger attached to a now very angry deathstalker major.

 _And then all hell broke loose._

Jaune's scream carried for miles, as other initiates in earshot mistook him for the opposite gender. Phyrrha was the first to evacuate the cave, followed closely by the Deathstalker, with the Blonde Knight still attached. Phyrhha immediately began to run for her life, as any sensible warrior would do if faced off against a 6 ton scorpion. Locus saw what had happened and positioned himself to assist Phyrhha if necessary.

Meanwhile, The Blonde Knight thankfully managed to crash into Ruby on the way down, softening both of their falls.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I.."

With warning, an Ursa burst from the trees.

"Yeeeee-haw!"

However it was quickly murdered by a hyperactive orange girl followed by a man in a green suit who seemed to have the exact opposite personality as her, Locus noted.

"Awww, it's broken" Nora whined.

"Nora...please, don't ever do that again." Ren advised.

Ren's words fell on deaf ears, as by the time he had finished his sentence, Nora had already rushed over to the ruined temple, specifically, to a white rook.

"Ooooh!"

As Nora claimed her new-found chess piece, she began to sing.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle-"

"NORA!"

"Hehe. Coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I-"

Suddenly, Phyrrha, followed by a very agitated deathstalker, exploded through some unlucky trees.

"Jaune!" The Amazonian shouted.

"Phyrrha?!" Jaune replied.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby!" The Blonde Knight shouted, hoping to draw her attention. However he was unfortunately ignored, and left to be stuck in the trees.

Ruby landed in the clearing to find her sister and Blake waiting for her.

"Ruby!?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Ruby answered. Locus realized that the two were probably sisters, or at the least very good friends,

"Nora!" Nora interrupted.

"Did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?"

Before anyone else could react, the Blonde Brawler snapped.

"Grrrr! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something CRAZY happens again?"

Locus noted that this one had anger issues, he would have to keep an eye on her. Also, two seconds had now passed.

"Um, Yang." Ruby asked as her sister slumped in defeat.

Looking up, everyone saw Weiss hanging on for dear life on the talon of a Nevermore Major.

"How could you leave me?!" She screamed.

"I said jump..." Ruby replied, even though she most definitely could not hear her.

"She's going to fall." Blake warned.

"She'll be fine." Ruby reassured.

"She's falling." Ren established.

By now, Jaune had pried himself loose of the trees and vines. He spotted the woman in white falling several feet. Seeing his chance, he leaped out, caught her in his arms...

And then realized that they were both still several feet in the air, before falling to the ground, with Weiss landing on top of him. Not exactly the best day for the Blonde Knight.

How did Jaune not break his spine!? For the second time?! Locus wondered.

In the background, the deathstalker was still chasing Phyrrha, eventually swatting her into the rest of the group.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang quipped sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby countered, before rushing to face the deathstalker, alone, and head-on.

"Ruby, wait!"

But it was too late, as the red-hooded scythe wielder rushed into combat, her strike was deflected, causing her to recoil and fall.

"Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Ruby fired a single shot at the deathstalker before beginning to retreat towards her friends.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she rushed to assist her sister.

However, the unfortunate scythe wielder found herself in the sights a class 4 Grimm, specifically, a nevermore major. The Nevermore shrieked before sending a volley of feather javelins at the Red hood. One feather found it's mark, pinning Ruby to the ground, cape-first.

"Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm trying!"

The deathstalker, who had now caught up to Ruby, prepared it's stinger to eliminate Ruby. It was at this point that Locus realized she wasn't going to get out in time, now was time to act.

He readied his Gauss rifle in less than a second, took aim at the Deathstalker's weakspot...

 _And fired._

 **Gimme dat yummy yummy constructive criticism I would very much appreciates it om nom nom. Hehehehe... thank you, stranger.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (TRANSLATION: REVIEWS TAKE UP LESS THAN A MINUTE OF YOUR TIME AND ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. THANK YOU)**


	5. Unless you see a body, he ain't dead

**Sorry It took so long to update this story guys, but I like my fanfics like French food, rich, carefully crafted, fairly small, vaguely cynical, and you don't get more of it until a lot later. Which is just a fancy way of saying I'm lazy as fuck. Also I'm going to mostly write locus from his own POV because it's more interesting and it makes me feel less awkward when I write it, if you guys want me to change it back I can.**

 **/Line Break LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL/**

The shot connected with the stinger

A 20 millimeter high explosive gauss round slammed into the deathstalker's stinger. At the same time, Weiss rushed forward to freeze the deathstalker's stinger. Both hits connected at the same time, causing an exploded stinger and the venomous juices within to become stuck within the ice, like a moment of peril frozen in time. It was quite a sight.

I sighed in relief, I had saved a 15 year old girl armed with a scythe 3 times her size from a 2 ton scorpion crafted from negative emotion. Anyone from the UNSC would think I'm crazy if I ever shared that story. Then again maybe I was going crazy, but I didn't have time to focus on it right now. I decided to listen in on their conversation to see if they were OK, courtesy of the IFF tags mic.

"You are so childish..."

"Weiss?"

"And dim witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. But I suppose, I can be a bit...difficult at times. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit showing off, I'll be...nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off, I just want to show you that I can do this."

"You're fine."

"But Weiss-"

"Ruby, it's Ok. You don't need to prove anything to me."

"No, Weiss, how did you make the stinger explode like that?"

"I...didn't do that. I'm going to head back to the others."

The last transmission I picked up was her muttering something about "normal knees" as Weiss walked away. I don't know what she meant by that. The initiates regrouped and planned their strategy, and moved out. I was reminded of my time in the UNSC. "The good old days, when the armor was fresh and the covenant were working on their one-way ticket to hell like a schoolgirl that wanted to go to prom with her crush" Splinks used to chipperly comment. Eh... "Good old days."

The initiates framed towards the cliffside, where once they scaled the steep wall, they would pass the rigorous entrance exam into one of 4 of the greatest huntsman academies on remnant. They were so close to reaching their goal until their advance was halted by an angered giant nevermore, forcing them to hide behind the cover of some ancient collumns.

Without warning, an even angrier stingerless deathstalker's barreled through another patch of trees to find it's assailants hiding from It's cousin of Grimm.

Realzing that they were now pincered between two lethal Grimm, the initiates hastily accelerate to their final objective. As they run across the bridge, they have the unfortunate of having the giant nevermore destroying the bridge, separating them into 2 groups. At this point there wasn't enough cover and my energy reserves were starting to run dry. There was nothing I could do from this point unless the situation became absolutely desperate. Though it appeared as if I would not need to intervene.

After eliminating the deathstalker, 4 of the initiates used team attacks against the giant bird. As a coup-de-grace, they launched Ruby from a crudely made catapult with Weiss adding her dust to make the launch stronger.

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmph, can I?"

"um.. Can-"

"Of course I can!"

She launched herself at forceful speeds at the nevermore, trapping it's neck in the curve of her scythe. Using the last of her dust, Weiss propelled Ruby up to cliff wall at fast speeds while carrying an extremely large Grimm in the curve of her scythe. Ruby managed to reach the top of the cliff.

And the giant nevermore reached the end of it's life.

I had to admit, I was impressed. It's not everyday that you see a 15 year old girl pull a giant bird up a...

In any case. I wasn't sure whether I finally lost my mind for good, or if I was in some sort of alternate dimension, after all, the covenant had developed such technology. My mission done, I returned to the monitoring post from which he was debriefed. There, I found Ozpin waiting for me.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the opposite cliff grading the initiates?"

"No, that is Ms. Goodwitch's job. You performed well out there, you did what I told you, and you did your very best."

"Why do you trust me if you don't even know my past or who I was?"

"Locus, listen to me, I don't care about your past or who you used to be. I care about who you are now. If your claims to be from a different world really are true, then you will be here for a very long time, perhaps the rest of your life. Your past will not follow you here, you don't need to listen to anyone else's orders here. You are your own person now."

I considered his wise words for a solid few minuts before making my decision.

"I want to become a teacher at your academy."

"Oh? And what constitutes this sudden decision?"

"In my past I've done many things I'm not proud of, but I have also learned from those mistakes. If I become a teacher. I can teach people what I have learned, and at the same time warning them of what they should not do. I've seen a lot and done a lot. I've killed before. Washington was right all along, I wasn't a true soldier, I did not do my duty. I was a murderer just hiding behind an idea in my head."

"A very bold statement, But what of your "contract" to Ironwood?"

"Tell him I made a mistake and I cancel, as of this moment, I no longer work for any military, even the UNSC. I'm done following orders."

"You're just as I hoped you would be." Ozpin mysteriously stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I accept your offer, you will have your choice of which class you teach." Ozpin continued, ignoring my question.

"What classes are there?" I asked.

"Well, I don't suppose you would want to be teaching cooking and life skills class, would you?" Ozpin joked.

"No." I stoically answered, not understanding the headmaster's dry sense of humor.

"Well alright, what would a man of your expertise think he can teach?"

"I can't really teach combat classes since Goodwitch is already in charge of that."

"Actually, Yes and no. Goodwitch is actually the librarian, but since our combat instructor is also a huntsman, he has been called away on many other missions, leaving her very busy. If you could take over as combat instructor it would be beneficial to all of us."

"Then it is settled."

"Alright. One moment please." Ozpin concluded as he pulled out his scroll and Goodwitch.

"Glynda? Yes it's me. I'm contacting you because we have a new candidate for combat instructor."

A short Pause.

"Do you remember Locus? He has stepped forward to claim your job as combat instructor."

A much larger pause.

"Yes Glynda, I'm sure. If he were to turn on us, he would have. I have already gave him scores of opportunities to do so. I think we can trust him."

An equally long pause.

"Of course I will. Goodbye." He said before hanging up.

"So Locus, what will you do now?"

"I'm going to go tell Ironwood I'm done working for him." I immediately answered.

 **2 HOURS LATER, GENERAL IRONWOOD'S AIRSHIP**

"Why?" Ironwood asked sternly.

"I used to be in the military, a different military. It's not any better than this one. I'm leaving."

"Sigh, fine. Go pack up your things and be out of here by evening."

"Yes sir." I said for the last time in a long while.

I headed into the barracks to pack up my things when I was stopped by a familiar ginger-haired synth.

"You're leaving?" Penny asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Please don't go, you seem like such a nice person and your one of the only friends I've ever had." She pleaded.

"I'm not gone for good. Here." I explained as I handed her my scroll number.

"Is this your scroll number?"

"If you ever need to contact me, then call."

"Oh Locus. I may not know you very well, but you're one of the bestest Friends I've ever had!" She exclaimed as she hugged my armor.

"Ooooh. Zesty. Can I join?" A familiar voice startled us.

"Don't be a creep, Ulysses." Arnav commanded.

"Awww, you're always the Un-fun one."

"I think you mean boring."

"No I mean un-fun."

"But that's improper use of-"

"No one cares, Arnav."

I cleared my throat, interrupting their argument.

"What took you so long to get here anyways?" I asked.

"Oh right. So we heard you were leaving, so we wanted to give you a..."going away" gift. So to speak." Arnav explained.

"We had some high quality engineers modify your weapons to fire dust rounds." Ulysses explained.

"They said they had only seen 1 or 2 other weapons that look like yours." Arnav absently added.

"They saw other weapons like mine?" Locus asked, stunned.

"Yeah, one of the enginees told me that a few years back he saw an assault rifle that looked like yours, had a little screen that told the ammo count. Pretty smart if you ask me. the rifle also had some symbols on it that he didn't recognize."

 _"I know that rifle..." I thought._

"Hey uh, Locus? You okay there?" Ulysses asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? No, I'm fine."

"Right then. Let's go."

As we stepped on the bullhead, I could not help but wonder if _**he**_ was somehow still alive, and if he was, then only _**one**_ of us was walking away alive.

 **30 minutes later, Saughes Weapons, Armor, and Modifications**

The first thing that I noticed about the shop was that it looked very industrial, like an ironworks plant. As we landed, I was the first one to go through the first set of rough steel doors.

The first thing I noticed was a red sheet of light scanning me, the second thing I noticed were to the 4 automatic MG turrets hanging from the ceiling. Instinctively I went for the SAW on my back when I was jolted by a loud, commanding voice.

"STOP!."

I did.

"Those turrets are scanning you right now, pull any weapons and you'll be out of aura before you can blink."

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious voice.

"I'm Verner Foss, I own this store, those little sentries are compliments of my weapons design team. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Locus. Why are you being hostile?"

"Because your weapons and armor look mighty similar to another fellow whose weapons and armor I modified a few months back. Few weeks after that I saw on the news that he ended up killing some people. So if I can't trust him, then why the hell should I trust you?"

"His name?"

"Excuse me?"

"What was his name?"

"He didn't have one, just asked for some high-end mods that I had in stock at the time. He did have an alias though."

"What was it?!" Locus commanded

"He called himself, "Sharkface."

 **DUN DUN DUN. Sharkface is alive! And he isn't very nice. Also shoutout to anyone who can figure out where I got the mod shop owner's name from.**

 **Now Piss off and read a more interesting fanfiction.**


	6. Return of the Shark

**Please post reviews yo. I Mean like 99% of you are too lazy to post reviews anyways so yeah.**

 ***Flashback***

 **HGHGHG WHAT A GREAT FANFICTION, BETTER LEAVE A FAVORITE AND FOLLOW BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TIME TO POST A REVIEW HHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGH *Ebola Cough***

 ***Modern day n' shit***

 **oh fuck that's me? Oh wait a god damn minu-**

 **BEGIN**

Its as if time stopped for a second, the last I had heard from Sharkface was months ago, back in the battle of Armonia, a few smart pirates that put two and two together got out before the city exploded, once they made it back to base they confirmed that Sharkface had been gunned down by Kimball and agent Washington.

"Lemme guess, you know the guy." Verner guessed, brining my attention back to reality.

"We were... Acquainted."

"Oh? Acquainted eh?" He slyly remarked in a sharp German accent, his sneer quickly shifting into a shit-eating grin.

"Not like that." I quickly corrected.

'Well, welcome to my shop, I'm pretty sure you would have attacked me by now if you were going to, and don't think about stealing, because I have cams, micro-drones, sentries, etc. Thanks to that, we don't get robbed nearly as much as we used to, but it's still good to be cautious though, ya?"

"Right." I answered.

"Wow, I'm gone for less than a minute and you've already got someone shoving a gun in your face. You really have bad luck don't you?" Ulysses stated as he got through the doors.

"It was a misunderstanding." I quickly cleared up.

"Ahhh Ulysses, welcome back old friend, it's been far too long."

"Nice pitch Verner, But first off I've only known you for 2 days, and also we spoke yesterday."

"Hehe, right then." Foss awkwardly concluded.

"Verner? The weapons?"

"Ah yes, let me go get them."

As Verner went into a back room to retrieve my weapons, Arnav and Penny came in the building.

"What happened guys?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all, why do you ask?"

Arnav just shrugged as he sat down on one of the nearby chairs, while penny just stood. After some time, Verner returned from his quest to retrieve the weapons. What I saw genuinely impressed me.

My sniper rifle had an optional silencer attached to it, as well as a night vision recon scope, an extended mag, and rubber padded stock. Those were just the beginning of the mods.

A new SAW that Verner made had a recoil stock, holographic scope, vertical grip, Lengthened barrel for better accuracy, carbon framed upper and lower receiver and a bipod.

My shotgun came with optional slug or buckshot options, as well as rubber birdshot for non-lethal takedowns. Scopes, stocks, barrels, receivers, you imagine it, I had it.

And finally, my Gauss Rifle came with electron stabilizers with a polymer cover, and a pair of fusion coils welded to the sides.

Basically speaking, with the Arsenal I'm holding, I could invade a small country.

"Nice isn't it?" Verner asked

"It is."

"Ya know, there is a downside to these."

"And that would be?"

"Money, and they need a LOT of it. Say... Around 75,000 lien or thereabouts?"

That got my attention. 75,000 lien? If Lien had the same currency worth as it did back in the UNSC, then I was going to have to do some dirty work if I wanted to pay that of in time. Now what could I-

"I'm just fucking with you! Ulysses and Arnav already covered the costs. Those weapons are officially yours now. Word of advice though, I think you owe them a BIG one."

"I suppose I do." I dryly replied

Deciding that being direct would be the best method I walked back towards the Fenhalv brothers.

"Alright, what do you need?" I asked.

"I don't understand what you're talking about..." Arnav politely replied.

"I need you to help me with something kinda important. Please?" Ulysses imeadiatly said.

"Ulysses, I thought this was just a gift to Locus, what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a small favor, nothing bad's going to happen!"

After a few moments of deciding, Arnav answered.

"Fine, but you'd better be right."

Ulysses quickly motioned for me to follow him into a back room, where I found a map, and 5 pictures, 4 of them looking like a group of brutes, and the fifth being of a timid-looking rabbit faunas girl, who couldn't be more than 18 years old, around the same age as Ulysses...

"Ulysses, is this what I think it's about?"

"That depends on what you're thinking..."

I looked towards him and cocked an eyebrow, despite the fact that I still had my helmet on.

"Ok, if you seriously can't take a hint, I may have a teeny tiny little crush on a nice girl I met while walking around Vale, we met while I was-"

"Alright, I understand. Give me a name."

"Velvet Scarlatina."

"What do I need to do?"

"For the past few weeks, there is a team of huntsmen in training, team CRDL that have been picking on her just because of her race. Fucking hate people like that by the way. We just find them when they're out of sight, use some magic invisible pshycology bullshit on 'em, kick their asses, and then leave, that's all there is to it."

"We?"

"If things go wrong, which they won't, then I'll be there to back you up, but I don't want them to recognize me. At least...not yet."

"I'm not going bother asking what you're master plan is."

"Thank you. Now let's go."

 **1 hour later**

For the past hour, we had been slowly tracking the rabbit faunas from the rooftops around nighttime, waiting for CRDL to jump her and do who knows what to her.

Finally, as she was checking something on her scroll while turning a corner, she was dragged into an alley by large, burly hands.

"Where do ya think you're going, freak?" the largest , the alpha of the barbaric pack asked.

"Please, leave me alone, I havn't done anything to you, Cardin" She quickly defended.

"You should take her advice." Ulysses announced as he donned his ranger helmet, filtering out his voice.

"Who's there?" Cardin announces as they draw they're weapons.

"Nobody, we're just nobodies with very advanced armor and very advanced weaponry."

"You think I'm scared of you?"

"You will be."

"Show yourself!"

"No thanks." Ulysses concluded as he dropped a smoke grenade into the center of the area, causing gray mist to shift and float out of it's canister. Mass confusion followed.

"Where'd he go?"

"I can't see anything!"

"What do we do?" one of the weaker ones asked.

"Spread out and find him!" Cardin answered furiously.

That was when they made our mistake.

And that was when we made our move.

Quickly, Ulysses jumped down to where Velvet was hiding in the fog of confusion.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, thanks to you. Who are you?"

Ulysses takes off his Ranger helmet to reveal his face, with a distinct C-shaped scar where his left eye bag should be.

"Uly-"

"Shhh shh shh shh. I don't want them to recognize me!"

"Right, ok. I'll be quiet, but why are you doing this though?"

"Well, you seem like a very nice person, and since we're friends, I wanted to protect you. Also since you're so nice, I was wondering if you maybe... Wanted to go somewhere else where these brutes wouldn't bother us, like a cafe maybe? Or how about-"

"Are you...asking me on a date?"

"Uhhhh... Not yet at least?"

Not wanting to bother their "moment", I jumped into the fray, imeadiatly landing on one of the weaker ones, knocking him out instantly.

"Russel?"

A moment's passing.

"Russel, what happened?"

Another.

"Come on Russel, this ain't funny. Russel, where are- AHGAGHA"

A sharp, wet, crack as Dove's leg was cracked. A panicked muffling from Sky Lark quickly followed. Then, silence.

"Who are you?!" Cardin shouted into the mist.

"I'm the dew in the grass, I'm the breeze in the air, I'm the leaves in the trees, I'm everywhere, and I'm watching you. Now go, before I decide to be...less merciful." Ulysses ominously recited, still unseen.

Cardin quickly obeyed, gathering his teammates that were conscious, and making a run for it.

"Thanks. In all honestly I have no idea what they would have done to me if you hadn't showed up. I know Ulysses..." She began, turning to me.

"...But who are you?"

"Ehhhh, it's a long story. Long story short, I met him a while back, I gave him something, and up until now, he owed me." Ulysses explained

"So, he paid back this "debt" by severely injuring team CRDL and protecting me?"

"He did the "injuring team CRDL" part, not me."

"My name is Locus."

"Hello, pleasure to meet you. Um, on a quick sidenote, do you have any weapons that I could perhaps... Take a picture of?"

"Why would you-"

"Just do it, Locus. I know what she's doing, it's nothing to worry about."

I steadily layer all my new highly modified weapons on the ground in front of her. She took out a camera and separately photographed each one.

"Thank you! these are some very nice weapons, by the way, especially the energy sword. I've never seen anything like it. Can it mecha-shift?"

"Mecha-shift?"

'Mecha-shift. Some weapons can transform from a ranged-"

"I know what Mecha-shift is." I interrupted. " And...No, they can't. Ulysses?"

"I'm right here, Locus." He sarcastically quipped.

"I know I might be asking a bit...much of you, but I need another favor. I'll pay it back later."

"Name it, I'm here for ya."

"I need to track down someone. I don't know if he's really here, but if he is, he's dangerous enough that we're going to need the whole team on this." I warned.

"Whoever this is sounds pretty high-end with lots of connections. Who is he?"

"Ulysses, do you remember when I said that I was from another place that wasn't from here?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I meant that I wasn't even from Remnant, I was from a different organization from a different Galaxy. One of the most dangerous members from that organization is possibly here. On Remnant."

"So what happens now?"

"Now, I go to Ozpin for more information. Take Velvet to wherever you were going, and enjoy your...date." Locus ended dryly.

"It's not a date!" Ulysses almost shouted.

"You know your actually kind of cute when you're frustrated." Velvet chimed in.

"Ok." Ulysses accepted.

 **2 Hours later "The Tower"**

"Why would you specifically follow him? there are many other people of greater evil that I believe you would be able to handle." Ozpin interrogated.

"Because I know him, Ozpin."

"Then fill me in on the details. I have time."

 **Que: 09: Control by Jeff Williams**

"After I left the UNSC I became a mercenary with another man named Felix. We were hired by a powerful man named Hargrove to..."

"To do what?"

"We were hired to trick the inhabitants of a planet called Chorus into a civil war so that when most of the inhabitants killed each other, we would mop up the survivors and claim the alien technology buried in their temples all around the planet, reverse engineer them, and sell the products to every black market in the galaxy."

"Something tells me it didn't work out that way."

"A group of high-ranking soldiers from both armies caught wind of our operation, eventually they made it to a radio tower, and told both armies the truth before we could stop them."

"So where does this "Sharkface" come into play?"

"After the Revelation, our own forces became vastly outnumbered when both armies merged and formed a truce to fight us. We hijacked a prison ship from orbit and let the prisoners work for us in exchange for money and freedom. it wasn't too hard to convince them to join. One of the prisoners was Sharkface, who coincidentally shared a past with two of the high ranking soldiers who caught on to our plan. He agreed to work with us as long as he was personally allowed to kill Agents Washington and Carolina."

"The two soldiers."

"Yes, From a military program called Project Freelancer, which is not relevant right now."

"How did he end up here?"

"There was a major battle at the capital of Chorus, Armonia. Our mission was to kill one of the two generals leading the combined armies. During the fighting, Sharkface was executed by Agent Washington and one of the generals. After that, the armies scuttled the city's nuclear reactor. If he somehow survived being shot to death, he was certainly vaporized by the explosion."

"Well, that's quite the story. How did he end up here? And how did he survive?"

"That is what I intend to find out."

"Well alright, my sources tell me that someone matching his description was last seen executing someone near the mistralian swamps."

"When?"

"Four days ago."

"I'll head there. If I know he's here, perhaps he knows that I am here as well. I'll head there."

"Very well. I'll prepare a Bullhead for launch."

 **Later, Mistraili Swamps, Near Haven Academy.**

I had my shotgun at the ready, prepared for any Grimm that could and probably would come my way. I remembered the words that Ozpin had told me.

"What should I expect there?"

"Think of it like this: Vale has Beacon, which has the Emerald Forest. Mistral has Haven, which has the Mistraili swamps. So come prepared."

Already I had run into a pack of Ursi, which resulted in much Grimm blood spilled and 35 shotgun shells used.

Eventually I came across a small barn-like house that looked like it had been abandoned for no one knows how long. Deciding it was a good place to check my inventory, I went inside.

"Well, the prodigal soldier finally shows."

The voice was old, starchy, gravelly from years of combat and experience. The voice I did not recognize, but somehow I already knew who it was.

"Sharkface." I said to the voice, still unseen.

"You know I always thought that they would eventually capture and execute you. Guess I was wrong. Sharkface isn't my name anymore. I'm not in the "mass murderer for hire" business anymore, I let go a long time ago."

"How did you survive Armonia?" I questioned.

"I survived having a 110 story building falling on top of me after being hit by a gravity hammer and knocked unconscious. You really think a few bullets would put me in the ground?" He reasoned.

"But the nuclear detonation?" I asked.

"Hell, even I don't know. I think that somehow instead of killing me it teleported me here instead." He confirmed.

"But the people you killed..."

"You mean those white fang goons that wanted to hire me? Least until they found out I was human and not a faunas."

"Where are you?"

"Right here."

I turned to see Sharkface in his full armor. The armor itself was blackened and worn from what apearred to be years, perhaps decades of use. Some of the paint was scratched off. There were nicks and dents in the armor.

He took off his helmet to reveal that he had gray, almost white, messy tangled hair from old age, as well as a survivalist style beard.

"It was only a few months since Armonia..." I began.

"For you it's been a few months, for me it's been a few _decades."_

"How?"

"You familiarized yourself with that word? Good, because your not going to stop saying it anytime soon if you keep up these questions." Sharkface sarcastically pointed out.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Now? We go to your headmaster. An "Ozpin" was it?"

"And?"

"The white fang goon that wanted to hire me said that "an associate" had wanted to hire me to further his or her plans. Before he found out I was human, he let it slip that he was working for a "Roman Torchwick." We find him, we find whoever wanted to hire me, and then we find out what the hell is going on. We may be murderers and liars, but you know the old saying...

There ain't no rest for the wicked, until they close their eyes for good."

 **And scene! Oh holy sweet smokin wrinkly baby Jesus. That last episode of RWBY went from PG to R faster than I could process it. Season finale this Saturday for RT premiums such as myself. Hmm hmm.**

 **Anyways, see you next time on "We're not Soldiers"**

 **Oh and also no has guessed yet where I got Verner Foss' name from. So you get a shoutout if you do.**

 **ALSO props to anyone who can spot the Borderlands 1 reference in here.**

 **Update: Firestarter 8635 guessed correctly, the answer was Werner Voss (WOW THOSE NAMES ARE SO DIFFERENT OH MY LORDY) who was a world war 1 ace with 48 kills. Best part is he went 5 vs 1 with the best pilots in the British Air Force and took down 3 of them before the other two killed him.**

 **Also: to PhantomWa1ker to explain the loophole: It wasn't Santa's alien teleportation device that brought him to Remnant, it was something else to which you will find out later. Hmmm hmmmmmm :3**

 **Bye.**


	7. Getting To Know The Locals Part 2

**Hey guys it's me, again. (BLEHEHEH NO ONE GIVES ONE GET ON WITH THE STORY. OH BY THEY WAY, WHY DONT YOU UPDATE MORE YOU FURFEG) Sorry it took so long to update but after seeing the finale of RWBY volume 3 I pretty much had no physical will to write anything related to RWBY for a while due to pure shock and awe and venomous anger at Cinder. (PSH. YEAH. WHAT A FAGGOT. WHAT KIND OF SHOW HAS THE BALLS TO KILL OFF ONE OF THE MAIN PROTAGONISTS AM I RIGHT GUYS?). Also I spent most of Spring break Away on a no-internet vacation, so there's that. Come to think of it I had no real will to write very much of anything at all. But I'm here now, so let's**

 **BEGIN**

As Sharkface and I stepped off the Bullhead into Beacon's main courtyard, I could not help but be fairly impressed with the sheer size of the academy I had heard so much about.

"We're too in the open out here." Sharkface bluntly stated.

"Who would be aiming for us here, in the middle of Vale?"

After a few moments of thoughtful silence, Sharkface concluded. "Eh, I don't know, guess I just got paranoid in my old age."

"How old are you now?" I asked out curiosity.

"I forgot."

We walked to the inside of of the Beacon tower, as we got in the elevator, still fully armored, we waited. After an uneventful ride up to Ozpin's office, the doors slid open, revealing his clockwork office along with the man staring longingly into a holographic screen with a mug of coffee by his side.

"Take off your helmets." He began.

"What?" I asked.

"Take off your helmets, please. Both of you." he repeated.

Complying, Sharkface and I took of our helmets. He still had his white hair and beard, with a distinctive pitch black right eye and a marred face.

As for me, I had buzz cut black hair with an X shaped scar across my face.

"Hmmm, if I'm letting you into my school, I want to know what you like first."

"Well there ain't much to see here, Ozzy. Just some old grizzled paranoid survivalist."

"As I can see. Is this about the Torchwick criminal case."

"How would you know that?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Ever since Ms. Rose attacked him at a dust shop a few days ago, he's been making a name for himself as of late by stealing huge amounts of dust from various sources around Vale. I assumed you would be after him."

"Yeah, but for different reasons." Sharkface stated in his light Bostonian accent.

He continued. "The white fang heard about me and said that one of their "sponsors" named Roman Torchwick would like to have a word with me. We had a conversation with him at gunpoint, I told him I was human, he got angry, pulled a gun, but I shot first, and now he's dead."

"You may worry about Roman later, for now, it is time for Locus's duties as a combat instructor to begin. Sharkface-"

"That ain't my name, it's Gideon now."

"Well Mr. Gideon, if you choose to stay at my academy for today, you will follow around and be sponsored by Locus."

"Hmph, can't be much worse than that old cabin in the swamps. Alright fine whatever, Il stay today."

"Very well, your first class begin in an hour, instructions are simple, they will be on a planned teaching schedule on your desk in the box seating ground of the arena."

"Alright, I'll be there."

After 50 minutes of preperation for my new job, as well as cleaning my equipment, I headed to the arena. While I was rounding a corner, I bumped into a young woman dressed in a red skirt with distinct red tippings at the end of her jet black hair. She fell to the ground while I stood where I was looking down at her in my full armor.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to bump into you Mr. uh... Hey who are you anyways?"

"My name is Locus."

"Right, Ok Mr. Locus, can you tell me where combat class is? Me and my team need to head there, it's our first day here."

"Follow me." I commanded.

When I rounded the corner that she came from, I found three more girls waiting for me on the other side.

"Oh, those are my teammates. White one is Weiss, Black is Blake, and Yellow is my sister Yang. Together we form team RWBY!" She excitedly replied.

"You look nothing Ali-" I began.

"*Cough* *Cough* Half-sisters!" Yang quickly corrected.

"Would you kindly direct us to the combat arena." Weiss asked in an overly-polite manner.

"It's this way." I replied, motioning team RWBY to follow me. On the way to the arena we picked up Gideon as well, who was wearing his cleaned, but still dented armor.

Noticing the 4 huntress-in-training behind me, he spoke.

"Anyone mind telling me how this happened?" He said to no one in particular.

Ruby began with her intro the same way she had on me, she introduced herself, then her teammates, and then named her team's name very excitedly.

"You heading to the arena?" He asked.

"Yes, we are." She replied.

"Alright, let's go."

And so the six of us headed to the arena, when we got there, some other students were waiting for us. And as idle students do, the started conversations with each other. Through the door I could hear them talking about rumors of a new combat teacher.

I opened the double doors to the arena and stood in the center of the fighting area with Sharkface en-tow, while team RWBY quickly shuffled into their seats.

"I assume you have all heard the rumor of a new combat instructor. As of this moment, I am your new combat instructor." I announced.

After a few moments of silence from the intake of new information, one of the larger students, who I imeadiatly recognized as Cardin, spoke. "Well who the heck are you?"

"My name is Locus. Today we will be having duels between students to increase your combat skills. Names will be run through the randomized list to decide who fights who, unless someone wants to switch. Be aware that to increase the variable, everyone in this room has been put on the list, myself and Gideon included."

This made some students jostle in excitement at the chance to fight against someone who is an actual challenge instead of large amounts of weak grimm, while others bristled in anxiousness over the fact that they were likely fighting opponents much stronger than themselves. The students broke into hushed whispers between each other.

I imeadiatly hit the selection button. The entire room fell dead silent as the two selection screens began spinning through students names cycled through.

The first selection screen kept spinning

and spinning

and spinning

until it abruptly stopped on a picture of a young woman with Crimson hair and Amazonian styled armor, Pyrhha Nikos. A few students winced at this as if they felt sorry for her opponent.

The second screen also kept spinning and spinning until it to landed on a name and a picture.

My own.

A blanket of uncertainty covered the arena, no one knew who was really stronger.

Time to find out.

"Match is set, get on the other side of the arena ."

As Pyrhha positioned herself on the other side of the arena, the counter began to count down.

 **In 5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Match Begin**

To test her skill, I decided to broadly open up with my SAW. She quickly took notice and took cover behind her shield while attempting to dodge the numerous rounds being fired at her. She charged at me, and I decided to switch to my shotgun. I fired at close range. Most of the shot landed on her shield. She struck with her spear as I activated they key and blocked her attack just inches from my face.

She bashed my sword arm with her shield as she attempted to break my guard. Deciding that the direct approach was not the best method, I switched on my invisibility to gain some distance from her. She was better than I thought.

While Invisible, I opened up with my sniper rifle in an attempt to lower her aura. The first shot caught her off guard as I shot her in the side. She didn't fall for the second shot as she used her shield to block it and scanned the arena for a tell-tale vapor trail.

I prepared to fire the third shot into her head, draining all of her aura instantly. However she did something strange, she closed her eyes, and stopped breathing. By the time I realized what she was doing, I had already raised my rifle, and she had detected me.

She charged at me and slashed at me. I was forced to deactivate my invisibility as I blocked with the key. I found an opening in her defense, and tried to punch it with my free hand, but something happened.

It felt as if an invisible force had grabbed my free arm and forced my punch to miss her stomach. She used the oppurtunity to grab me and kick me across the arena. I fired a rail gun round at her but she caught it in her shield. Despite this it was powerful enough to still drain some of her aura, although not much.

She rushed forwards and before I could react, kicked away my rail gun. She stabbed at me with her sword which I dodged, giving me enough time to pull out the great key to block her next strike.

She disengaged from the block and sweeped under my feet, causing me to momentarily lose balance. She bashed me with her shield. I rolled away and opened up again with the SAW, and again her shield took most of the bullets.

Deciding to disorient her, I threw a couple of nerve gas canisters in her direction. The neon orange smoke forcing it's way through her respitory system, causing her to tear up and have a coughing fit.

Using this oppurtunity, I slashed her with the great key, which her aura absorbed. However she got out of the smoke and regained her senses just in time to block my 3rd strike.

She used what I could only assume was her semblance to make me miss just enough for her to duck under my horizontal strike, and kicked me away.

As the nerve gas cleared, we both took a moment to look at the aura gauge on the side of the arena.

Our aura levels were exactly the same. Just shy of becoming red. This match was about to end.

We engaged in a final, decisive charge at one another. It was at that moment we both went fully offensive.

But then she made a mistake.

In her excitement, she left herself wide open on one side.

I ducked under her swing and slashed her with the great key, forcing her aura to go into the red, as she fell to the ground.

 **Round Over. Winner: Locus**

A few students seem to be genuinely surprised that I had defeated her.

"Alright, next round begin." I said as I began the next round randomizer.

The names drawn were Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester.

The match concluded with Cardin near flawlessly anighlating Jaune.

After the match, I got a notification on my HUD. Telling me to remind the students of the upcoming Vytal festival tournament.

"Remember students, the Vytal festival tournament is only a few a months away. It won't be long before other students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale. So keep practicing. You will be representing all of Vale. Dismissed."

As I dismissed the students, I saw the worried look on the top student who I had defeated earlier. She appeared to be worried about Jaune. I decided to ask her what was wrong.

"You seem the be troubled, Ms. Nikos."

"Oh, it's nothing, he's the leader of my team, I should be worried for him."

"I sense it's something more than that, But I won't ask about it now."

She only remained silent, bowing her head and considering my words as I walked away, ready for the next classes of the day.

The day flew by faster than I expected what with all the new students coming in, most students fought each other, but as for the few that faced off against Gideon and I were defeated with little effort.

After the school day had ended, I gathered all the needed items, but not before a message popped on my had through the scroll in my armor. It was another message from the infamous headmaster of Beacon.

" _Field trip tomorrow into forest of forever fall, has medium to high level Grimm, your job is to protect the students."_

"It would be wise for you to protect these "huntsmen" in training. I know not of what could happen in the future, but I know that it would be beneficial to all." Santa suddenly chimed in.

"Santa? You've barely spoken since we came to this planet." I pointed out.

"I only appear when needed, or whenever I feel that it is necessary." The alien construct countered.

"The why have you appeared?" I asked.

"I sense an evil lurking within this planet, one greater than the Grimm itself. Be wary, warrior." The construct informed ominously as he disappeared.

I quickly considered his ominous warning before continuing on.

Since it was a long walk through Beacon. The academy had it's own quarters for teachers. I undressed from my armor and laid down on the bed after a hard days work of teaching this planet future guardians.

Drifting to sleep, with only an A.I. to hear my thoughts, I wondered what I was supposed to do with my life now.

 **Oh? What? I'm supposed to say something to the readers here? Well, I was trying to make this chapter about 3.5 thousand words but I ended up having to settle for 2.3k because of severe writers block.**

 **I'm sorry about that**

 **Or am I?**

 **No, I am, don't worry about it.**

 **-Writen**


	8. LETHAL AMOUNTS OF CRINGE

**So today y'all fckerz get an announcement instead of a chapter (HUEEGH. I WANNA CHAPTER. MAKE MORE CHAPTERS OR CHOKE ON BLEACH HUEEUGHhf3h3f8fhcdjsvcskfjc)**

 **Yeah, but in all seriousness this is a hobby (and I say hobby very lightly, more like a past time when I'm bored as fish tits) So don't expect weekly or hell, even monthly updates. I will update this anytime I** ** _FUCKING_** **feel like.**

 _ **WARNING WARNING THIS NEXT PART IS JUST PERSONAL RANT WARNING**_

 **I need more Arkos and Blacksun in my life, fuck people who say Arkos is dead ARKOS IS TOO STRONG TO DIE. FUCK ANTI- ARKOS PEOPLE, FUCK CRWBY, FUCK CINDER THE MOST, FUCK EVERYONE BECAUSE MY SHIP IS SINKING. SOMEBODY HELP ME.**

 **Alose a lot of people are asking me why I'm sticking up for Blacksun rather than Bumbly.**

 **Well uh...**

 **Hmmm...**

 **I don't know, fuck you.**


	9. Forever Falling

**HEY GUYS. ITS YA BOY. WRITEN. BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE STALE MEMES.**

 **I read the reviews on the last chapter of the story, and most of you only had constructive criticism coupled with compliments on my story, which is nice and I want more because I need to feed my masters (my friends) who are getting part of their income of this fanfic. They let me out of the slave dungeon (their house) for a few minutes to let me write this chapter.**

 **One of the reviews said that I kept spelling Pyrhha SHIT i mean Pyrrha's name wrong, I'm gonna try to correct that.**

 **Another said that the plasma sword would have burned through Miko. Well, OK, fair enough but this is the world of RWBY so there are a metric shit ton of inconsistencies.**

 **And then there's that one guy who wants me to continue Caboose causes Chaos, but my owners have found that story to be non-profitable and they forbid me form writing on that story until I at least get to chapter Ten of this one. (Basically meaning I have lost all interest in that story for awhile but I might do another chapter on it soon just to please you guys who really wanted it.)**

 **But the review that most stuck out to me is RandomKitsune's review.**

 **Now in all seriousness I know he flamed my story (There's no other way to put it he insulted the story and left no constructive criticism, so that's bassically flaming.) but he had a legit reason for it so I'm letting him go. However I will not disclose WHY he trash talked my story or why I let him go, but if HE decides to do that then that's OK. But _DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT_** **go** **hating on him or me for his review on my story.**

 **Also I have no fucking clue what cyberforce said. He is perhaps the smartest man on Earth and he is giving us the answer to life through some sort of secret code so that Humanity may survive and flourish through the stars.**

 **Or maybe he's just batshit crazy I dunno. Blaze wheat m9.**

 **Oh and before I forget...(yeah yeah I know get on with the damn chapter already) we reached 100 favorites.**

 **That's right, 100 whole, individual, human beings, accidentally clicked the favorite button while trying to leave this fanfiction to go read a better one. I'm proud of you guys.**

 **BUT ANYWAYS GUYS ITS STORY TIME SO GATHER ROUND LADS N GENTS**

Morning

Loved by some, hated by more.

I wasn't one to judge these trivial things. Being a soldier for most of your adult life does that to you. I began by preparing my equipment for the morning's expedition into the Forever Fall, the same way I would anytime me and my former comrades got orders from the UNSC days to go clear out more Covneant resistance.

Grimm levels there were already at an unwanted amount and with reports of White fang activity in the region, specifically a train heist by a small number of white fang operatives, it was all the more reason to send a instructor with the the students. Technically I was freelance but that didn't stop me from completing the mission.

Nothing ever stopped me from completing the mission.

My lack of skill in melee combat, at least compared to the other huntsmen, was made up for by my skill in ranged combat, as well as my well versed military tactics.

Heading down to the airpad I not only saw teams CRDL, RWBY, and JNPR but also Arnav and Ulysses.

"Surprised?" Arnav greeted.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"We got to enroll here. Officially students of Beacon. I even got a stolen pencil to prove it."

"General Ironwood gave us transcripts to enroll here to improve our combat skills." Arnav explained.

"What about Penny?"

"According to him, she's training at a highly advanced private institution in Atlas meant for the best of the best, and from what I've heard from her combat reports, I'm not surprised."

"What combat rep-" I began before he was audaciously interrupted.

"Hey! We gonna get this thing moving or are we just gonna stand around all day?" Cardin, leader of team CRDL shouted.

"Actually no, we're gonna stand around all day just to annoy make you mad." Ulysses sarcastically quipped.

"You wanna see what happens when I'm really mad, punk?" Cardin shot back, advancing on Ulysses.

I quickly stepped between them to at least delay a final confrontation.

"No violence between students. If you have a problem with each other, settle it in the arena when we get back." I quickly reminded before things got out of hand.

"Hmph. I could still take you down if I wanted." Cardin remarked, backing off.

"Don't be so sure." Ulysses challenged.

We boarded the dual-engined VTOLs, our mission in mind.

We imeadiatly shot up high into the sky like a rocket, almost near the atmosphere, a common tactic used to avoid Nevermores and Griffons, as no known Grimm could fly that high.

Since the air was so thin at the atmosphere we all had to wear breathing masks and communicate through intercom radio sets.

 **"Hey, how come we can go right to the edge of the atmosphere and we're fine but as soon as we leave it, all our electronics just shut down?" Jaune asked through the mic.**

 **"It's because the dust that powers it fails to activate as soon as it's in space, no one knows why, if it weren't for that we would have probably have a space program by now." Blake answered.**

 **"It is pretty strange though. It doesn't make sense how all dust just...stops. Is it connected to the planet itself or something?" Yang quizzically replied.**

 **"Cut the chatter. We're 8 clicks out from our location. The pilot will fly us in close near the rendezvous point and we'll jump from there, understood?" Locus interjected, feeling a bit of nostalgia because his old C.O. Would say something similar when they were about to start a mission.**

 **"W-will we have parachutes?" Jaune nervously asked.**

 **"No, the Grimm would spot us as soon as we pulled the chutes. Besides, the chutes would rip anyways at these high speeds." Ren pointed out.**

 **"We'll be dropping you off at 250 miles an hour. That's the slowest I can go without the Grimm catching us. Hope you fellas brought a landing strategy!" The pilot called out over the intercom.**

 **"Gulp. Not again." Jaune squeaked out.**

When we were almost at the drop point we were given the green light to jump. We all jumped out at the rear bay door at the same time. Most landed with ease but Jaune was the second-to-last out and he was falling fast. Luckily a literal helping hand from his red-headed Spartan partner saved him from becoming a red and blonde smear on the grass.

"Remember, there have been reports of White Fang activity as well as the usual high level Grimm. Be on your guard at all times." Locus reminded.

"Come on Jauney boy, let's go." Cardin said, motioning to Jaune.

I hadn't noticed it earlier, but Jaune seemed to be almost slave-like to Cardin and his team. By his distressed expressions I could tell it wasn't voluntary either. My gut instinct which had saved me so many times told me that this entire situation was wrong.

I oversaw the other students gathering syrup from the trees. They seemed to be working in teams but for some reason or another Jaune was collecting sap by himself while Cardin and his team were resting by a tree.

I would have shadowed him if it weren't for my duty to stay with the students and assist them only if necessary on any Grimm attacks.

If something really was wrong, then I wasn't going to be able to help Jaune until the mission was over, but i knew something was going to happen before then. If Jaune was being black-mailed, and no-one Locus knew would be reliable enough to help Jaune.

Unless...

 **Meanwhile, Ulysses POV**

"What? So are there negative emotions IN the syrup we're collecting?" I questioned.

"No, I think the Grimm are just attracted to the smell." My brother stated.

"Oh hey look at us guys! We're the dark creatures that attack humanity on a daily basis, we're attracted to Sadness, Anger, Loneliness, and Syrup from a red tree." I mocked, pretending to be a Grimm.

"Ok, I admit, I don't actually have a scientific explanation for that." Arnav sheepishly replied.

"I mean, how the hell does-"

"Arnav! Ulysses!" Locus called out.

"Hey Locus!" Ulysses greeted.

"I need your help." Locus pleaded.

"What's going on?" Arnav questioned.

"You remember Jaune, correct? I think he's being blackmailed by team CRDL." Locus revealed.

"How do you know?" Ulysses asked in now serious tone.

"Nothing solid, yet. But it is suspicious seeing him with another team so much, he's already the leader of team JNPR, why is he with CRDL so much?" Locus confessed.

"Where do we come into this?" Arnav asked.

"I have to watch the other students and assist them in the case of a large scale Grimm attack, so I can't help him. You two are students however. I want you to perform surveillance on them. If they aren't up to anything then just keep collecting sap like nothing happened." Locus planned.

"Psh. Surveillence? I was born for this." I boasted.

"And if they are up to something suspicious?" Arnav asked.

"Then report back to me Immeadiatly. I have clearance to temporarily leave the students if one of them reports suspicious activity." Locus concluded.

"Got it."

Venturing towards CRDL's last known location, personal thoughts went through my mind.

Honestly I'm looking for any dirt on CRDL at this point. I thought this school was supposed to train the best of the best, not a bunch of racists with egos. I guess we're gonna get payback in a minute.

"Last night Jauney boy managed to find a bunch of Rapier wasps for what we're gonna do today." I heard through the brushline.

Cardin continued, with me still being out of sight.

"According to one of the reports that Jaune wrote for me last night, these little creatures LOOOVE sweets. I'm thinking we use that to our advantage." As he looked at Pyrrha.

"What are you-" Jaune began to ask.

"That's the girl, red-haired, know it all. I think we should teach her a lesson." Cardin said as he handed Jaune a full mason jar of the magenta sap.

What he said next was all the proof I needed.

"And YOU'RE gonna do it, Jauney boy."

"M-me?"

"Hit her with the sap, either that, or I'll have a chat with Locus, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

At that point I took off in a run, not bothering to stick around to see if Juane would throw it or not, but I was hoping he wouldn't.

I ran like I never had before. Now I was fast, don't get me wrong, but I knew I wouldn't be fast enough to save Jaune, so I found the next fastest person I could find.

"RUBY!"

"Ulysses? What going on?!" She asked, concerned.

"Get to Locus now! Tell him there's trouble! He'll know what I mean!"

Ruby looked at me, confused and a little shocked for a second, but then nodded with a serious face and took off with her semblance.

I quickly hurried back to where Jaune was, and what I found there was probably the best case scenario, which unfortunately was team CRDL beating the fuck out of Jaune, his aura the only thing protecting him from the onslaught of Cardin's attacks.

"I don't care what you do to me, you're not going to hurt my team." Jaune stated defiantly.

Cardin prepared to bunch him again but before he could a Ursa Major showed up. It sniffed the air and then locked eyes with Cardin, specifically the now ruined magenta sap clinging to his armor and growled aggressively.

"Huh, guess they were right about Grimm being attracted to sweets." Ulysses observed.

The rest of CRDL bugged out of the fight before it even began, leaving Cardin to defend himself against the tier 2 Grimm.

Of course the big dumb motherfucker had 5 full seconds to get out of the way but instead he just stood there, being rewarded by being bitchslapped by said Ursa Major.

I was about to step in for Cardin of all people when I saw Jaune block the Ursa's swipe with his shield, saving Cardin in the process.

He charged at the Ursa, but the Ursa was quick, and sensed him tumbling to one side. Again Jaune charged, and again the Ursa side-stepped him.

Jaune went in for one last charge, with aura at almost zero, he charged the Ursa with sword ready. However his shield was not high enough to counter the Ursa's blow.

Before I could react, some sort of black energy covered the shield. Moving it up, and forcing the Ursa's swipe to scrape over him, before he swung his relic of a sword with enough force to decapitate the Ursa Major, ending it.

"Holy crap. Jaune?" Cardin asked, surprised.

"Don't ever mess with me, or my team, ever again." Jaune replied in a serious tone.

"Look, I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone about those fake transcripts, I swear." Cardin pleaded

"I don't even care about those at this point, just don't do that ever again." Jaune scolded.

Jaune walked off, leaving Cardin to stand in the clearing to consider what the blonde knight had just told him.

Just then Locus arrived on the scene, SAW in hand.

"What going on here?" He asked, looking at Cardin.

After a long and tense silence, Cardin finally replied. "Nothing. An Ursa showed up and Jaune took care of it."

"Casualties?" Locus questioned.

"Casu-what?" Jaune replied, confused.

"Looks like he's back to his old bumbling self." I thought to myself.

"Was anyone injured?" Locus repeated, slightly more annoyed at the blonde knight's thickheadedness.

"Cardin's a little bruised but his aura took most of it." Jaune replied.

"Alright, report to me if anything else occurs." Locus recited.

"Yes sir." Jaune curtly replied.

Locus left to reunite with the the other students in the area.

Little did I know then that Jaune and Cardin would only be the beginning of our problems, but for now we had solved that one.

Within half an hour the last of the sap needed had been collected and a pair of bullheads with escorts from mosquito* fighters hovered over the clearing, signaling us to climb aboard.

On the bullhead, Locus signaled for me to switch to private chat on the mic.

 **"Report." Locus began.**

 **"Well, the news, good or bad on how you determine it, is that CRDL was indeed blackmailing Jaune." I reported.**

 **"Did you find out what they were doing?"**

 **"Well, it might not be the most surprising of plot-twists considering his combat skill, but a plot twist it is none the less. Jaune's transcripts into Beacon are fake copies." I revealed melodramatically.**

 **"Hmmmm, alright. I'll report this to professor Ozpin." Locus decided.**

 **"What? Wait! No! he saved Cardin's life I saw him raise his shield and there was this really cool black energy surrounding his shield and he fucking SWIPED and cut that Ursa down. It was a pretty fucking nice execution to be honest. Just let him be, Locus." I pleaded.**

 **"What did you just say?" He demanded in an almost enraged tone.**

 **"Uhhhh...please don't expell Jaune?" I replied a little nervous of what he might try to do next.**

 **"No. Before that. About the black energy."**

 **"Uhh, well the energy surrounded Jaune's shield and it moved his shield just enough to block the Ursa. Why? You and that black stuff know each other?" I teased.**

 **"The same thing happened to me when I was fighting Ms. Nikos. I think that might be her...aura, was it?" Locus questioned.**

 **"Semblance." I corrected. "What does it mean anyways?" I asked.**

 **"It means that Ms. Nikos also knows and that her semblance is polarity. Intresting." He strangely replied.**

 **"So what? You're still going to tell Ozpin?" I pryed, hoping he would change his mind.**

 **He did not.**

 **"I don't have a choice. What happens to Mr. Arc is up to professor Ozpin, now." He coldly reminded.**

 **"I hope he makes the right choice." I muttered to myself.  
**

We landed without sharing another word. As the other students were gleefully sharing stories of their time in the red forest.

Locus held Jaune back before he went to reunite with his team.

"We need to talk." Locus said, removing his helmet.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, confused.

"I know about your fake transcripts."

"What!? Oh man..."

"I'm taking you up to professor Ozpin and he will decide what to do with you from there. Let's go." Locus motioned for him to follow with me standing next to Jaune.

"Why are you here, Ulysses?"

"I'm the one that told Locus." I revealed.

"Why did you-" Jaune began, furious.

"Jaune, those transcripts weren't going to stay a secret forever, you know. Someone was bound to find out eventually." I pointed out.

Jaune began to open his mouth to reply, but then shut it because he realized I had a point.

As we arrived at the elevator to his office I could not help but wonder what it was like for Jaune right now.

"Well Jaune, time to face the cold hard truth." I dramatically stated as the three of us stood in front of the open elevator.

"You ready?" I asked.

He simply nodded, and we stepped into the elevator. The doors felt like they closed in slow motion, and the already long elevator ride felt even longer. Must have been an eternity for Jaune.

 **DING**

And just like that, the thick brass doors opened and before me stood one of the most influential teachers on the face of the planet.

"Mr. Arc?" Locus began.

Jaune looked at Locus, worried.

"Tell him." He commanded.

"Uh-uhm. Professor Ozpin sir?" Jaune began, whilst Ozpin had a peculiarly curious look on his face.

"I-err... I faked my transcripts, sir. I don't deserve to be here." He confessed, waiting for the famed professor to berate him for doing such an idiotic thing.

Instead, silence. Broken only by the grinding of the clock gears above us.

 **CLICK**

 **CLOCK**

 **CLICK**

 **CLOCK**

 **CLICK**

 **CLOCK**

 **CLICK**

"I know." Ozpin replied, smirking and breaking the tense silence in the process.

"You know?" Jaune asked, confused.

Now it was Ozpin's turn to confess.

"I knew your transcripts were forged and copied. I knew ever since you completed your initiation. When professor Goodwitch found out, she insisted on removing you from the Academy permanently. However your intelligence and skill as a leader, not as a warrior, convinced me otherwise."

"You knew about it?!" I asked, surprised.

"Mr. Stiehl, Mr. Arc, not all great huntsmen rely solely on the strength of their sword or on their accuracy with a firearm. Some of the greatest huntsmen I will ever meet have used their brains to win the day, not their brawn." Ozpin wisely stated.

Ozpin's words were met with reflective silence.

"Are you sure, sir?" Locus asked.

"I'm sure Locus." Ozpin finalized.

"Th-thank you so much, professor Ozpin. I promise I won't let you down." Jaune said, gratefully.

"I know you won't." He replied.

Silently, the three of us retreated back into the open elevator doors. The moment they closed, the blonde knight breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought he was going to have me expelled." Jaune confessed.

"Ozpin gave you a chance. Take it." Locus said.

As the doors opened one last time, we exited and went our own separate ways.

 **Meanwhile, Ozpin's office**

"What about Gideon? You know what he's done, Ozpin. That white fang operative wasn't the only person he's killed." Glynda said.

"Yes Glynda, there's no need to remind me of the What he did that night."

"Ozpin he's in the school. A school designed to train children to become the defenders of all mankind."

"Fine, call Mr. Gideon up to my office and we'll find out his side of the story."

Within minutes the black and red mercenary was standing before him.

"What's all this about, Oz?"

"Do you remember the Perlek district incident?" Ozpin interrogated.

"Oh yeah. That thing that happened 10 years ago now, was it? Yeah that was fun."

"What about the people you killed?" He asked.

"What about them? They were only criminals."

"They were still people, the fact that they insulted you and scratched your car doesn't mean you can kill them."

"Sure it does, as long as no one finds out." Gideon coldly stated.

Ozpin only stared at him in response.

"Oh right, I guess you found out. Who else knows?"Gideon questioned.

"Myself, Glynda, and some others."

"More important question is where are you going with this?" Gideon asked.

"Not all of those criminals you killed were mindless drones. Some of them had families."

"So?" He replied with distaste clear in his voice.

"One of those criminals happened to be part of the Stiehl family, and we just so happened to have 2 students that enrolled here recently under the name Stiehl."

"So what I killed two of the student's dad? The fuck do I give?" He said.

"Perhaps you should also consider that not everyone you killed were criminals." He reminded.

He continued.

"Averan Steihl, one of the people you killed that fateful night. True he was acting very aggressive and he even broke a bottle of alcohol over your car that you had at the time. But the only reason he did that was because he was drunk. Do you know why he was that way?"

"What are, trying to take me on a god damn guilt trip?" Gideon asked rudely.

"Averan was drunk because of the Atlesian dust shortage. The Schnee Dust Company had recently laid off ofquarter of it's entire work force to compensate."

He continued.

"Unfortunately Averan's entire work sector was part of this mass firing. He went home furious and ended up taking it out on his family, despite usually being a loving family man. The parents had a fight and Averan left the house. He went to the Perlak district and you know what happened from there."

"Sounds like the SDC's fault he got drunk."

"After his wife, Mericka, found out of Averan's fate, she couldn't take it. Slowly she degraded in mental health until one day she finally snapped and she was taken into a mental institution. After which, the Stiehl brothers were sent to an orphanage where they spent the entirety of their teen lives."

"At least until Ulysses was caught trying to reprogram SDC defense droids to serve him without question, yeah?" Gideon finished.

"And now we're here." Ozpin concluded.

"So what was the point of that?"

"To this day the Steihl brothers still don't know who murdered their father. I suppose you stop running from the past and tell them." Ozpin proposed.

 **Was that more exposition than you really needed? Probably. Do I care at this point? No not really. I'm just glad I made it to 4K words this chapter.**

 ***Also I forgot to put this earlier, but the mosquito fighters I mentioned are the same fighters you see during the breach when the atleasian military shows up. I just made up the name for them. Now ya know.**

 **So uh yeah. 1 review, and I'll send Averan's dead body to your house. For you to bury or... Fiddle with... Or to jerk off with, I dunno.**

 **Seriously though please review. I love reading your reviews. I'm not a review whore at all.**


	10. Will I re-write?

**Ok so I think I'm going to do a re-write of the entire fanfiction for two reasons.**

 **1\. The story itself is pretty cliche admittedly with "Locus goes to Beacon and meets team RWBY and some other OC's hur hur hur so original.**

 **2\. The format of the story is quite garbage, and I wrote it when I was younger and had little to no writing experience. Hell, I still have little writing experience. I'm not even in high school yet. However I feel that if I rewrote the entire fanfiction, then it would be at least marginally better than the story I have now (which already seems to be popular with a large group of people, kudos to all the favoriteers and followers, you guys are the reason I haven't abandoned this story.)**

 **Now I know that because of this there are going to be some questions regarding the plot of story. I'm going to do my best to answer the most obvious questions.**

 **Question: Will the story still have the same plot?**

 **Answer: No. I'm going to re-write the plot entirely, as well as re-format the story to suit a broader audience (at least to the best of my ability)**

 **Question: Will the OC's and Gideon remain in the story?**

 **Answer: Yes. Although Ulysses and Arnav will have entirely new backstories, Gideon's backstory will remain the same (relatively)**

 **Question: How much will team RWBY, JNPR and other teams from Beacon be involved in the new story?**

 **Answer: This one is a bit hard to say at the moment, as I'm not sure how to include them in a mostly new and OC based story, depending on how I write the story, I may not even include them at all. However, fear not hardcore RWBY fans, it is very likely I'll find a way to include in the story (although I might have to wait a while to find an oppurtunity to include them where it does not seem awkward and forced.)**

 **Question: Will Locus go bat-shit crazy when he finds out Jaune sounds exactly like Felix?**

 **Answer: No, I'm not gonna write that. It's too awkward for me to write that.**

 **Question: Will Locus be more sociable and normal like he became in the story?**

 **Answer: At first, No. I'm still going to write him as a paranoid man-of-war (With unholy amounts of P.T. And Y.A.N.G.S.T! Just kidding) However he will have a charecter arc (or at least my best attempt at one) late in the story.**

 **Question: Will Santa actually be in the story instead of just being that guy that pipes up and says some random shit every 3 chapters and does literally nothing else?**

 **Answer: No. I'm gonna do my best to include Santa more in the story. Sort of in the way that Epsilon supports Carolina in battle, Santa will support Locus in the same way. Also I'm going to come up with a better name than Santa.**

 **Caboose, I love ya buddy. you make the best life choices that any Carbon based life-form could make. But unfortunately naming your new-found A.I. Santa is a pretty tit-shit name that I can't take seriously. So I'm changing his name in-story.**

 **Well, that's it. Tell me what you think, and I'll have the first chapter out somewhere around June. See ya then...**

 **You dirty pleeblings.**


End file.
